So Random OLD
by AidoRockz
Summary: What happens when the VK people act like normal, every day Teenagers? Read to find out. Thinking of making a newer version without OCs
1. I'll makle you tell me

**This started out as four random one shots but thanks to the help of ****TakumaIchijoLover it's turned into a story and the other characters will come in soon.**

**  
()= Person doing something  
**= Someone thinking**

**

* * *

**

I'll make you tell

**

* * *

**

Gay boy leaves the room after flirting with Aido.

**AIDO- (mumble under breathe) freaky gay person **

**ASHLEY- (Starts laughing hard)**

**AIDO- What's so funny about a gay boy hitting on me?! (demands with a pout)**

**ASHLEY- Nothing, I just think you're too cute for your own good; for guys to be falling for you. (continues to laugh)**

**AIDO- Oh, shut u... Wait, you think I'm cute? (Smiles cutely)**

**ASHLEY- (Stops laughing and Blushes) May.. Maybe. Why?**

**AIDO- Nothing, just let me ask you something. How much do **_**you**_** like me, Ashley? {Sorry, my OC, I know but I'm NOT changing it} **

**ASHLEY- (Blushes even deeper) I.. I..I do. don't have to answer that. (Stuttering) *Damn it, why am I stuttering?***

**AIDO- (Chuckles slyly) Oh no? (asks as he pins the girl down on the couch in the Moon Dorms) I know a way to get you to tell me (evil grin)**

**ASHLEY- And what do you plan on doi.... (Aido's lips get caught on hers and entire face turns red) *What, huh???* (thinks in shock)**

**AIDO- (Pulls away and smirks) I knew it. You like me. **

**ASHLEY- ........... (Still blushing, speechless) *Aido....Kissed me.***

**AIDO-(Frowns slightly and waves a hand over her face) Ashley?**

**ASHLEY- (finally finds voice) Alright I like you, Happy now. (Asks with embarrassed blus)**

**AIDO- (Smiling happily) Very**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it looks a little messed up. I was editied these on an older computer and it wont let me put things in the middle here. I'll fix that once I'm on my computer at home (at school right now)


	2. Having Some Fun

**Having some fun**

**

* * *

**

**ASHLEY- (sigh in boredom) I hate the Headmaster for making me a prefect. (grumbles before groaning) I'M SO BORED (Half yells)**

**AIDO- (Says something in the distance) **

**ASHLEY- That sounds like Aido. What's he doing out of class and what's he up to know. (sigh) I better check this out. *I really have to stop talking to myself***

**FANGIRL- (giggles) Aido-sempai that tickles. (Continues to giggle)**

**ASHLEY- *CRAP* (Runs to where Aido and the girl is. Gets there and peeks from behind a tree and sees Aido with a Day Class girl)**

**AIDO- (chuckling and kissing up the girls arm. Gets to one part of the arm and opens mouth to bite)**

**ASHLEY- (Sees Aido get to one part of the girls arm and opens his mouth a little wider. Sees Aido fangs and knows what Aido want to do) AIDO!! (Shout in anger)**

**AIDO- (Looks up to see Ashley walking out of the tress) Oh, Ashley. Hello (says cheerfully as he lets go of the girl's arm)**

**ASHLEY- Don't "Hello" me. Why are you out of class?(Giving him a glare)**

**FANGIRL- (glares at Ashley) Hay, back off why don't you?! (Snaps meanly; didn't see Aido's fangs)**

**ASHLEY- (Glares back) and _you,_ what are you doing out of your dorm?! Get back this minute!! (Snaps angrily; glaring like Zero would)**

**FANGIRL- (runs away in fear of my anger)**

**AIDO- Aw, you ruined my fun, Ashley (whines and pouts sadly)**

**ASHLEY- Oh, suck it up. I saw that you were going to bite that girl and you know you're not allowed to do that. (snaps since pissed off and not in a good mood)**

**AIDO- (Smirks devilishly) Interesting choice of words. (chuckles before grabbing Ashley and pulls her close to him before starts kissing her arm)**

**ASHLEY- What the hell Aido?! Let me go!! (blushing from the kisses and tries to pull away)**

**AIDO- Come on, Ashley, you ruined my fun with that cute girl. The least you can do is let me have some fun with you. (Kisses higher up arm then lightly nibbles on inside of elbow)**

**ASHLEY- (still blushing, but a little scared at the same time) Aido if you dare bite me, I swear I'll tell Kaname. (Threatens)**

**AIDO- (Stops and grins) who said I was going to _bite_ you? (Chuckles) (Gives Ashley's cheek a small kiss before he lets her go)**

**ASHLEY- (Checks arm to see no blood or bite mark) You creep! Don't scare me like that again (She snaps and glares at the vampire)**

**AIDO- He he ^_^ (chuckles and grins happily)**


	3. Why Me

**Why me?**

**

* * *

**

**ASHLEY- Thank god it's finally Saturday. We don't have to do our prefect jobs until Monday. The Headmaster does the patrolling on the weekends. (grins happily as walks through courtyard with Yuki)**

**YUKI- Yes, but I thought you liked to patrol since it means you got to be with Aido. (Teasing grin)**

**ASHLEY- (Blushes) Same goes to you with Kaname, Yuki**

**YUKI- (Blushes) …...**

**RANDOM GIRLS- (Screaming happily)**

**ASHLEY- What are those air head screaming about now? (Rolling her eyes and annoyed)**

**YUKI- I don't know (shrugs) but the screams are close by, so we should be able to see the problem pretty soon, I guess.**

**ASHLEY- Yah, I guess you're right... Oh no. Yuki look. (Points at the person walking this way.**

**YUKI- (Looks) Oh no. What is he doing out here? (asks and looks a little annoyed/nervous)**

**AIDO- Ash-Chan, Yuki-Chan. O hiyo. (Smiling brightly and waving as he walks over)**

**ASHLEY- Aido, what are you doing out here? It's still morning. (she asks, pointing to the sun to prove her point)**

**AIDO- I was bored and couldn't sleep so I decide to see my best friend (Walks closer and traps Ashley in a hug from behind) **

**YUKI- At least he's leaving _me_ alone for a change. (mumbles)**

**FANGIRLS- (Glaring at me and Yuki) Why is it always only the prefects?! (Demand in angry/sad cries')**

**YUKI- See you later, Ashley (runs off)**

**ASHLEY- YUKI, you're just going to leave me like this?!?! (Calls after her)**

**YUKI- (Gone)**

**AIDO- (Pouts childishly) Don't say something like that, Ashley. It makes me think that you don't like me.**

**ASHLEY- I do like you, Aido. I just don't like the way you use me to make others jealous. (admits and blushes softly)**

**AIDO- I'm not using you, Ash-Chan. I really do like you. (Hugs tighter and nuzzles back of head, sniffing the girl's hair slightly)**

**FANGIRLS- (Death glares at Ashley)**

**ASHLEY- AIDO (snaps/yells) let me go! These girls are going to kill me. (Struggling to get out of his grip)**

**AIDO- Aw, you're being no fun today, Ash-Chan. (Sighs sadly) Well, I have to go before I get in trouble with Kaname, anyways. (Kisses the top of Ashley's head then lets go) See you later, Ashley (walks off, waving)**

**FANGIRLS- (Evil glares and thoughts)**

**ASHLEY- (Runs away from there while the others chase her) *Why me?***


	4. Vampires? No Way

**Vampires? No Way.**

**

* * *

**

**FANGIRL- Vampires? You're joking right? There are no such thing as vampires. (Crosses her arms and rolls her eyes)**

**ASHLEY- Hay you are the one that asked, and I told you. Now get back to your dorms before I report you, or worse, Zero sees you. (threatens and is annoyed)**

**FANGIRL- Not until you tell me the truth. (demands, stomping her foot slightly)**

**AIDO- (walks in from the trees) Oh, good evening Ash-Chan. (greets her with a smile)**

**ASHLEY- (Turns to look at Aido) Aido, what are you doing out of class.**

**AIDO- The same as you letting this girl be out here. (Motions to the fan girl)**

**ASHLEY- I'm not letting her, she snuck out and wont get back (Annoyed and glares at the girl)**

**FANGIRL- Aido-Sempai, Ashley's saying some bad things about you and the Night Class. She said that you're vampires. (Whining and blushing since Aido was close to her)**

**AIDO- (raises eyebrow) You told her? (ask in surprise)**

**ASHLEY- (Blushes and rubs back of head) She was bugging me and I gotreally annoyed. I wasn't really thinking. (admits guilty)**

**AIDO- (Grins) I didn't know that you were one to break the rules, Ashley. (Chuckles lowly)**

**FANGIRL- (tilts her head in Confusion)**

**ADIO- (Walks to the fan girl and cresses cheek softly with his hand) Would you like me to show you the truth about the Night Class (seductive tone and look)**

**FANGIRL- (Blushing at Aido's touch as she nods)**

**AIDO- (grins slyly as he slowly nears girl's neck)**

**ASHLEY- (Grabs Aido's arm and glares, stopping him) Don't even think about it Aido. (says in a threatening tone)**

**AIDO- Hay, you're the one that told her, but I guess I can show her this way as well. (Grabs Ashlen and makes it that he is holding her from behind.)**

**ASHLEY- Aido, don't you dare! (Shouted, struggling against his hold)**

**FANGIRL- Huh? (Still confused)**

**AIDO- (Still holding Ashley and slowly licks up her neck neck. H then shows his fangs before biting into the neck)**

**ASHLEY- OW. AIDO!! (shouts again; this time in pain)**

**FANGIRL- !?!?!?! (faints from shock)**

**AIDO- (Finally lets go of Ashley after a minute)**

**ASHLEY- (Holds bleeding neck) What the hell was that for, Aido?! (snaps in anger)**

**AIDO- Well you shouldn't have told her. (Licks extra blood off his face before he leans down and takes girl's memory; smirking as he did so)**

**ASHLEY- Just never do that again. (Demands as she picks up girl to take her back to her dorm)**

**AIDO- AWW, but your blood tastes so good. I'll have to taste it again sometime. (whines and grins)**

**ASHLEY- Over my dead body. See you later, OH, and get back to class. (Demands as she walks away)**

**AIDO- Bye bye, Ash-Chan (waves and goes back to class)**


	5. Cookies

This is actually TakumaIchijoLover's idea. Hope you guys like it :D

Kim is her OC

* * *

**Cookies**

* * *

**TAKUMA:** (Was walking around outside when he smelt cookies) ...COOKIES?! WHERE?! OMG OMG OMG, COOKIESSS!! (Looks around for the cookies)

**ZERO: **(eating cookies, leaning again a tree)

**TAKUMA:** ...KIRYUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! (runs to Zero) Can I please, please, please, please, please have some cookies?

**ZERO:** (Looks over at Ichijo and shrugs) Depends.

**TAKUMA:** On what? I'll do anything! (Ichijo begs, holding his hands together)

**KIM:**...This is about to go wrong...(talks to herself as she appears next to Ichijo)

**ZERO:** You have shoot yourself in your leg. (says with a evil grin)

**TAKUMA: **...But... but... but... that will hurt! (Pouts childishly)

**ZERO:** Like I care, do it or no cookies. (says and waves a cookie at the vampire)

**KIM:** (grabs Takuma's collar and pulls him to her) You're not gonna shoot yourself in the leg for cookies. (says in a demanding way)

**TAKUMA:** But.... I want some cookies! (Pouts some more)

**KIM: **(pulls a pack of chocolate cookies out of her pocket) Here. (Say, handing some over)

**TAKUMA:** YAY, COOKIES! (Hugs her tightly) THANK YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! (He lets go and grabs the whole bag before eating the cookies)

**KIM:** We now have TWO cookies monsters. (He said, rolling his eyes)

**ZERO:** Kim, you're such a spoilsport. Goddammit, I wanted to see the vamp shoot himself! (He says upset, crossing his arms)

**KIM:** (Glares at Zero) Shut up (snaps)

**TAKUMA:** (glares at him) Meanie... (says as he eats another cookie)

**KIM:** Gimme a cookie, Takkles. (calls him by nickname as she tries to take one)

**TAKUMA: **...Mine... MYYYYY COOKIES! (says as backs away, holding cookies out of reach)**  
**

**KIM: **...BAD TAKKLES! Gimme one! (Says and tries to reach for one)

**TAKUMA: **NEVER! (shout and starts to stuff them in her mouth)**  
**

**ZERO: **(grabs a chair from outta nowhere and sits down) Ahhh, vampires who are killing each other off for cookies... This is the life... (says grinning)


	6. Shoots

**Shoots **

**

* * *

**

**KIM**: NO!!! I don't wanna!! (tries to run away)

Ashlen and Takumaeach grab an arm and drag her inside the hospital

**KIM**: YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!!!! (shouts and tries to fight off the other two)

**TAKUMA**: You need this shot, Kim, and you know it. (trying to reason with her)

**KIM:** LIKE HELL I DON'T!!! (shouts and struggles against the other two.)

**ASHLEY:** Hay it's your own fault. If you didn't eat all those old cookies you wouldn't need a shoot. I'll go ask when we're up. (Puts Kim in a chair before leaving)

**KIM:** (death glares at Takuma) *Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..* (Keep repeating in her head).

**TAKUMA:** (a little scared of the glare)

**ASHLEY:** (returns less then a minute) We can go immediately.

**KIM:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams and tires to run again

Takuma and Ashleygrab her arms again and drag her with them into the room

**KIM:** YOU TWO ARE DEAD TO ME. YOU HEARE ME? DEAD!!!!!!!!!!! (shouts again as once again put in a chair)

**DOCTOR:** (already in the room and waiting) Ah, you must be Kim. Don't worry, this won't hurt. (Get's out a very, very, very BIG needle. cleans Kim's arm before the needle comes closer)

**KIM:** GRRR!! (Bites doctor's hand, though not drawing blood)

**DOCTOR:** ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cries out in shock and pain)

Both Ashley and Takuma sweat-drop and sigh. Ashlen leans against a wall as Ichijo sits in an extra chair; watching the scene in front of them.

**DOCTOR:** (tries to shake her off) Let go, you demon!!! (Shout's, trying to pull his hand away)

**KIM:** (bites harder) GRRR!!!!!! *NO!!!*

**DOCTOR:** (finally proceeds in shaking her off and glares at her)

**TAKUMA:** Kim, look this way. (almost ordered as he got up from his chair; walking over to Kim)

**KIM:** (does as Takuma said and is surprised by when Takuma kissed her)

**DOCTOR:** (quickly puts the needle in her arm) *Finally*

**KIM:** (doesn't notice needle and just keeps kissing Takuma)

**DOCTOR:** (withdraws the needle, smiling slightly) There, done. (doctor leaves the room)

**TAKUMA:** (pulls back with a grin) Good.

**KIM:** ??? Eh? (looks at arm, confused) Hey! When did you... (trails off, still confused)

**ASHLEY:** While you were busy kissing blondie here (Points to Ichijo with thumb), he put it in your arm. You didn't even notice. (smiled slightly since it was fun to watch)

**TAKUMA:** I'm a genius! (smirks with a grin)

**KIM:** ...Yeah... (in a sarcastic tone as she rolls her eyes)

**TAKUMA: **(cries anime tears) Waaaah! Kim-chan's so mean! (fake hurt toned voice)

**DOCTOR: (**Doctor comes back with a new needle) ...Now you boy. (looks at Ichijo)

**TAUKMA: **Eh? M-Me...? (points to himself, looking confused

**DOCTOR:** (nods) You need one too. (gets closer to the boy)

**ASHLEY: **Hay, you also ate those cookies; of course you'll need one. (Said as grins a little)

**TAKUMA:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tries to escape) NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! (shouts in a panic)

**KIM:** NEVER! I got one, and you'll get one too! *pushes him in the chair*

**TAKUMA:** W-W-W-What about Ashley?! She'll need one too!!

**DOCTOR:** No, she doesn't. *Ashley smirks* Now sit still.

**ASHLEY:** Yeah, I didn't eat a single one of those cookies. (Still grinning; sort of enjoying this)

**TAKUAM:** YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST, OLD GEEZER!!!!!!! (Ignores Ashley and tries to fight off doctor with needle)

**DOCTOR: **(anime vein in doctor's head) Old geezer...?! SIT STILL!!!!!!!! (Snaps and grabs Takuma's arm)

**TAKUMA**: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (still freaking out)

**KIM: **Takuma! Look at me**. **(Kim orders then kisses him when he does)

**TAKUMA:** (shuts up immediately but a few small tears in his eyes, still scared of the needle)

**DOCTOR: **(puts needle in his arm*) *What's wrong with people today?* (Still with anime vein)

**TAKUMA:** ...(he doesn't notice, too busy kissing)...

**DOCTOR:** (pulls the needle away) Done. (leaves the room again

**KIM:** *pulls back and pats Takuma's head* Good boy.

**ASHLEY:** Can we leave now, love birds. (Teased with a grin)

Kim and Ichijo both blush before walking out with Ashley


	7. Manga

* * *

**Manga**

* * *

**ASHLEY:** (Sitting in the library reading a book while lightly humming)

**ICHIJO:** (Runs into the library, huffing. He sees Ashlen and goes up to her.) Ashley.

**ASHLEY:** (Looks behind her at incoming vampire) Yes, Ichijo? (Asks in a sigh, really wanting to get back to her book)

**ICHIJO: **If Kim or Aido come in, don't tell ether of them I'm here, please. (pants as he begs, looking towards the door)

**ASHLEY: **Erm, why? (Asks in confused voice since she Ichijo liked Kim; Aido was understandable)

There was a noise at the front of the library; the doors to the library

**ICHIJO: **Damn it (whispers under breath) I'll explain later, just pleased don't tell them (Begs again before running to hide behind a bookcase)

Both Kim and Aido come into the room and look around until seeing Ashley.

**AIDO:** Ash~ley~Chan, have you seen Ichijo? (He asked, making sound he was whining when he said her name)

**KIM: **If you know where Takuma is, you better tell us. (Threatens darkly)

**ASHLEY: **(Looks away from Aido to keep herself from blushing) Sorry, I haven't seen him. (Lies with a shrug, also annoyed since she only wanted to read)

**KIM: **(Glares at the other girl before looking around) Tak~u~ma, come out, come out where ever you are (in sing song tone)

**ICHIJO(Behind bookcase): **(Peeks out behind the corner at the three other ones. He then re-hides himself when Kim looks his way)

**AIDO:** (Sniffs the air then smiles) I can smell you, Ichijo (sings as he grins)

**ASHLEY:** *OK, that sounded really..... weird* (she thinks and makes a small face)

**KIM:** Takuma, make this easier on yourself and come out. Don't make me find you. (Threatens as walks around the library)

**ICHIJIO:** (so nervous he's shaking a little; still hiding)

**KIM:** THERE YOU ARE!!!! (Said in an angry tone and pounces on the boy)

**ICHIJO:** AHHHHHH!!!!!!! (yells out and falls to the ground with Kim on him)

**ASHLEY:** Um, what's going on with those two? (Asks Aido who was beside her)

**AIDO: **Ichijo barrowed Kim's manga without asking again and when catch, dropped it in a puddle by accident. Now she wants revenge. (Smiled as he watched Kim beat up Ichijo)

**ASHLEY: **Well, OK but why are you here then? (Asks since a little confused)

**AIDO: **Kim said I'd regret not helping her find Ichijo when he ran off. (answers with a small shrug)

**ASHLEY: **Oh, well why doesn't Kim just make Ichijo buy her a new copy? (asks while also watching the fight)

**AIDO: **(Shrugs) I guess she is too mad to think about that. But I don't care; it's fun to see Ichijo get beat up by a girl. (grins)

**ASHLEY: **You're mean, Aido. (grins and chuckles

**AIDO:** (knows she was joking and also chuckled)

**ICHIJO: **SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! (yells while gets punched in the face)

* * *

I'll try to make a chapter with Kaname, Kain, Shiki and all the others soon. Also, I like Kim so she'll be in a lot of my chapters.


	8. Pokki

**Pokki**

**

* * *

**

**SHIKI: **Looks like Ichijo got Kim mad again. (in bored tone too Rima)

**RIMA: **Yeah, I wonder what he did this time. (Responds as steals some of Aido's Pokki, handing some to Shiki)

**SHIKI: **I don't know, but it must have been bad if it mad her made enough to look like that. (Said as he chewed on Pokki, looking over to Ichijo.

Ichijo sat at his desk with a frown and black eye while his hand was under his chin

**RIMA:** Why doesn't he at least heal himself? (Asks as steals more Pokki)

**SHIKI:** (Shrugs) I don't know; but I think he should have; he made his fans cry when they saw him like that. (smirks a tiny bit and starts on a new stick of Pokki)

**ICHIJO:** (Heard the two) Kim said if I healed myself she'll just hit me harder next time. (Pouts as looks over at Kim)

Kim was too busy doing her work to notice three other vampires talking about her

**RIMA:** Why did Kim get mad at you anyways? (in a bored tone like Shiki as leans in her desk)

**ICHIJO:** I barrowed her manga without asking and dropped it into a puddle. (Sighs and continues to pout)

**SHIKI:** Why don't you just buy her a new copy? (Asks like it was the obvious thing to do)

**KIM:** (Heard this time) Because Takuma needs to learn to ask before he takes. (says in an annoyed tone

**BOTH SHIKI AND RIMA:** Oh (eats more pokki)

**AIDO:** Since we are on the topic of asking before taking……… WHO STOLE ALL MY POKKI!!!! (Yell's madly as waves his arms)

Shiki and Rima just eat the rest of the Pokki, ignoring Aido's yelling.


End file.
